Darkness be my Friend
This Fanfiction is a short story by Sanskrit. Please do not copy/edit in any way. All characters are my own. Based in a secret village in the Claws of the Clouds mountains. The main residence are a group of NightWings who didn't want tot live on the volcano so they moved again. Unknowing that Darkstalker was buried under the Claws of the Clouds. Their names also slightly differ from normal NightWings, and they are generally more lean and have larger wings. Based on the brightest night and around that time. ---- Midnightsun looked up to the dancing night sky. It was so beautiful and clear tonight, not a cloud in the sky. Tonight was special, all three moons would be full. Every nightwing had placed their eggs out on the highest peeks around them. Midnight looked down at her own egg. It sat in the light of the moons in a bed of moss and leaves, and slowly was turning silver. Midnight looked back at the stars and the moons. She prayed to Luna, Hënë and Lusin that her dragonet would be a kind, happy dragonet, like Midnight, not a cruel sadist like Shadowspace, The dragonets father. The egg rocked slightly from side-to-side. It was now completely silver. Midnight moved closer to her egg. She'll be perfect, Midnight thought, at least, she thought it would be a girl. A tiny crack appeared at the top of the egg and Midnight's heart jumped. She's coming. Another crack, and another, and another. Until finally, a little black dragonet tumbled out of the egg. Midnight gasped. She was perfect. Midnight carefully picked her dragonet up. The dragonet made a little 'awrk' sound, wrapping her wings around her mother. "Oh, your beautiful" Midnight sighed. The dragonet smiled up at her. "What should I name you?" Midnight said, tapping the dragonet lightly on the nose. The dragonet squawked in response lifting her tiny black wings. Midnight gasped. Underneath the dragonets wings where silver scales, like everyone else's, but as her dragonet lifted her wings they glowed a silver-yellow, like the morning-star estrella. And the silver scales all down the dragonets neck and back where the same. Midnight looked lovingly at her dragonet. She saw the two tear-drop scales next to her eyes and smiled. Her daughter also had mind-reading. She bought her mind back to naming her dragonet. Suddenly she remembered the shining gold-glowing silver scales. She remembered estrella. "What do you think? My little Morningstar?" she asked the dragonet. "Awrk!" She-Morningstar replied happily. Midnight smiled at her dragonet. "I promise you, I will never let harm come to you. I will never let you fear." It was the middle of the night, and Midnightsun couldn't seem to stay awake. She slowly got up and wandered to Morningstar's room. The little dragonet was sound-asleep. How could the little dragonet do that? She was so petrified of the night, Midnight didn't quite understand that. They were Night''Wings for moons sake. Oh well, she had made the little dragonet a promise when she hatched. One she intended on keeping. Morningstar was the only dragonet to hatch with the ability of estrella on the night of the three moons. The ability of estrella was that whoever had it, could make their silver scales shine a golden-yellow, like the morning star they where named after, and they could also levitate objects near them-selves. The way you could tell if a dragon was an estrella was if they had three silver scales under their eyes, just before their tear-drop scale. Only dragonets hatched under the light of three full moons could have the ability. There where three dragonets, other than Morningstar that could read-minds and see the future because the hatched on the brightest night. Shimmeringsun, Brightgalaxy and Lightmoon. Midnightsun watched Morningstar. It was getting dark, and they where at least half-an-hour from their house. Morningstar kept insisting she would be fine and all Midnight could do was believe her. She told the young dragonet to wait where she was until Midnight got back. Midnight was going to go find something to eat. She scavenged around for a bit and finally found a nice bush full of blackberries. She picked a couple of talons full, and began to head back for Morningstar. As Midnight got closer to the clearing, she could hear a faint whimper. Midnight dropped the berries in her talons and started to run. As she got closer to the clearing the began to slow to a fast walk. She halted for a second as she saw Morningstar in the centre of the clearing, right where she had left her. The dragonet's shoulders shuddered and Midnight realised she was crying. She was scared. ''I broke my promise... Midnight ran over to her dragonet. "Oh, Morningstar, darling, are you okay?" She asked in a hurry, wrapping her her wings around her dragonet. "The darkness is scary mummy." The dragonet wept in response . "Oh, my little Morningstar. You will be okay." Midnight replied. "Would you like me to sing you a lullaby?" Midnight asked her dragonet, peering up at the stars. Morningstar nodded her head. Midnight began to hum the start of the lullaby, a soft and gentle tune. "Darling don't fear the night, the stars are shining now." "Darling don't fear the lights, the sun is going down." "Darling don't fear the night, the stars are shining now." "Darling don't fear the lights, the night will come again." "The night will come again." "Darkness be my frie-end." "The night will come again." "Darkness be my friend." "Darkness be my friend." "Darkness be our frie-end." "The night will come again." "Darkness by my friend." Category:Genre (Short Story) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Content (Sanskrit Sunset)